overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini
Summary Gemini is a unit composed of two inseparable friends who plan to change the world into a better place. They seek to achieve this with Rogers brains and Scarlet's muscles. Appearances At a height of seven foot, Scarlet is the tallest hero in Overwatch and has a physical strength that is equal to Zarya. Scarlet wears black cargo trousers with black boots while wearing a dark brown t-shirt with a black jacket. On her back, she wears a saddle which is worn like a backpack. Roger is seen on Scarlet's back facing forward, sitting in the saddle and the top half of his body can be seen when both characters are facing forward. He wears black jeans with black shoes and wears a dark green shirt. At a height of four foot, Roger is the shortest hero. Personalities As a result of down syndrome, Scarlet is naive and often literal minded. She is not stupid and is shown to be a savant in boxing and art history. Scarlet often prefers to not speak and allows the louder Roger to speak on their behalf but is able to speak for herself. Roger is often louder than his friend and can be arrogant at times however his heart is in the right place. Roger has a passion for science and is patient with Scarlet, he is patient and understanding of her disability and Scarlet shows an equal level of respect and friendship towards Roger. Roger and Scarlet are inseparable friends and will defend each other with their lives. Roger hates it when Scarlet receives misogynistic slurs as well as discrimination for her disabilities whereas Scarlet protects Roger from bullies and hates it when he suffers discrimination for his disabilities. They never insult each other and can be a dangerous force when they are together. Backstories Roger Gwynhael and Scarlet Aren did not have the easiest upbringing, Roger has dwarfism and Scarlet has gigantism and down syndrome. Both were bullied by the public but became close friends due to their shared interests, hobbies and history. One day Roger and Scarlet decided to join forces to stop their bullies, With Rogers mind and Scarlet's strength the pair were able to defeat their tormentors and gain public respect instead of ridicule and fear. The two remained close friends, Roger became a famous scientist while Scarlet became a professional boxer but they still met each other frequently as friends despite their status'. One day however Roger and Scarlet were attacked by Talon during a science convention because Talon wanted to assassinate Roger for his research while also wanting to kill Scarlet for being an omnic rights activist. Talon hoped that Scarlet's death would cause a civil war between the omnics and humans but they underestimated how dangerous the pair were together. Roger and Scarlet decided to fake their deaths in order to protect their families and they became a unit under the name of "Gemini". Roger acted as the brains of the pair while Scarlet was the muscle. The two joined Overwatch in order to receive protection from Talon as well as protect the public from Talon. Weapons Scarlet Scarlet uses a large machine gun which does fifteen points of damage to the target and holds two hundred rounds of ammunition Roger Roger uses a revolver which does fifteen points of damage to target and holds twelve rounds of ammunition. Abilities Bear Hug: Scarlet grabs a target and bear hugs them, dealing 35 points of damage and stuns them for six seconds unless they are attacked. Pinpoint: '''Roger fires his revolver while on Scarlet's shoulder and does one hundred points of damage because it is an automatic headshot. This takes sixteen seconds to recharge '''Charge: '''Scarlet can charge into a target and slam them into a wall but this is a result of running into them and grabbing them. This takes fourteen seconds to recharge. '''Tracker: '''Roger can leave a tracking device on a character which makes them visible to all characters. This lasts for fourteen seconds or until the target is killed. Ultimate '''Hive Mind: Scarlet uses her gauntlets to slam her fists into the ground, stunning any opponent within an eight meter radius in front of her. Roger then uses a grenade launcher to throw six grenades within the radius. This does three hundred and fifty points of damage to those within the radius. Trivia In the development phase, Roger was intended to be an individual character that would be able to fight on his own after Scarlet is killed. This mechanic was scrapped because it was too difficult to animate and it wasn't fun because the ultimate needed both Characters. This means that Roger would have needed to retreat to the spawn point to rejoin with Scarlet. Scarlet and Roger were inspired by the angler fish because females were large than the males. Scarlet and Roger were also inspired by Master Blaster from Mad Max beyond Thunderdome. They were also inspired by the idea of how disabled people could behae in the world after the omnic crisis due to the amount of prejudices and offers of cybernetic enhancements for disabled people. At eight hundred points, Gemini has the largest health out of all characters due to being a unit composed of two characters. They are also the largest and shortest heroes in the roster. Roger is the second gay character in the roster, the first is Tracer. Scarlet was named after Captain Scarlet from the TV show Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons. Roger is always the first to pass out when the pair are near death. This is shown when Roger slumps back into his chair but revives when Scarlet is healed. Gwynhael is Celtic for blessed while Aren is Hebrew for mountain of strength. Scarlet has gigantism and Down syndrome whereas Roger has Dwarfism